Syaoran May Cry
by Satashi
Summary: Demons attack Tomoeda, Eriol comes back, and our favorite Card captors are once again put to the test.
1. Default Chapter

Been a while, ne? Gomen, but my time has been taken up by three factors latelty.   
1.) My girlfriend   
2.) When not talknig to my GF, I'm playing Metal Gear Solid 2 (and kicking butt at it too!)   
3.) Refer back to number 1   


The snow built up on my feet as I ran through the thick powder on the open field. Blood leaked through a cut above my right eye, casting everything into a dull haze of red. The demon in front of me snarled at the quickness of my running. It was all I could do to avoid the attacks. Sakura hasn't gotten here yet, which is fine by me. Since the demons started to attack, her sealing ability didn't work anymore. You can't seal something that isn't a card. I'd prefer if she stayed out of danger . . . Even more now that the stakes have been raised . . . 

** Syaoran May Cry**   
** By:**   
** Satashi**

Syaoran grunted in pain as another sharp blade dug across his chest. This was the third demon to come to the human world. The first two had been defeated by Sakura and Syaoran two weeks ago. No one was sure where the beast came from, but one thing was sure . . . They each hated the card collectors. 

With a flip of his wrist, Syaoran sent several blast of sharp wind at the fairly humanoid devil in front of him. Just as he thought, the blades of wind hit their mark and sliced the attacker into three pieces. Victory was his. Only then did he allow himself to collapse into the snow and attend to his wounds, already soaked in the blue blood of his opponent that was carried by the remains of his spell. 

A cracked rib, several cuts, and a bruised right wrist. He wouldn't be able to move freely or use his sword for a while after this battle. Weakly, he breathed in the cold, crisp air and watched the puffs of fog raise from his mouth. The snow helped his burning wounds turn to a sharp sting that was much more tolerable. From the corner of his eye he could see the white blur of snow slowly turn red from his blood. His wounds would close and heal soon. Nothing to worry about. 

A soft crunching of snow came into his hearing. 

Slowly he sat up and weakly turned his head, smiling pathetically at his partner who just made it to the scene. Sakura took in a sharp breath of air and ran to the injured boy "Syaoran!" 

The hug she gave him hurt a little, but he found it comfortable. The world around him started to dim and the biting cold was replaced by a warm feeling of satisfaction. 

~**~ 

Syaoran awoke to the sweet smell of cherry blossoms a few hours later. Slowly, he made his way into complete consciousness and looked around at his surroundings. The place looked strangely familiar. 

"Hoe? Syaoran?" 

The eighteen-year-old boy blinked. "Sakura? Where?" 

A smile came to her face. "Thank goodness, I thought you hit your head or something . . . " She sat down next to him on her bed and looked him over. "You are at my house." Sakura informed. "It's kind of lonely without Oni-chan or Otou-san here with me." 

Memories came back to him. "Oh, that's right . . . They went on a trip and you stayed home, right?" A quick movement reminded him that his rib was cracked, and also drew his attention to his bandages, however fewer than what he thought would be necessary. "You fixed me up, huh?" 

A nod. "Un." 

"That's scary . . . " Syaoran made a full system check on all his injuries. "Not only did you doctor me up, you got the blood off as well . . . " 

"Hoe?" 

Syaoran blinked. "Oro?" 

"What blood? It was just a few nicks. Nothing I couldn't just wipe away." 

"Uso . . . I was covered!" Syaoran looked down at his skin, noticing that the most of his external wounds were healed. "What the . . . ?" He whispered silently to himself as Sakura talked on. 

"I'm really proud of you." She stated, drinking some hot chocolate. "You were barely hurt at all. When I first saw you, I was scared out of my mind. As I got closer to you, You looked less and less hurt." She paused. "Now that you mention it, there was a lot of blood in the snow. I was really scared." 

"Colour?" 

"Hoe?" 

"What colour was the snow?" Syaoran snapped. 

Sakura was taken aback. "Red and blue, of course." 

"Then why do I have no blue blood on me!?" Syaoran yelled, getting scared. "Remember!? Kero and Yue told us that the blood was deadly if it got into your system! I killed the thing with my wind spell, you know how the attack comes back in a circular motion. I was covered in blood!" 

"Syaoran!" Sakura said firmly, holding his shoulders. "You're hallucinating. Listen. You are just in shock from the coldness of the snow." Her eyes softened a little bit. "Your okay. You were hit in your ribs and your wrist is swelling. The rest are just little scratches. Your fine. Really." Gently she pushed him back onto her bed "Don't think about it, it'll come back to you." 

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. "You're right. I'm just in shock . . . Sorry I snapped." 

Sakura placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Its okay, I've done the same to you before. We both know it happens when we fight alone." 

"....yeah." 

"Get some rest." She stated, getting up after offering him a sip of her drink. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep as well." 

"Mm.... okay. Goodnight, Sakura." 

"'nighty night." 

The lights went out with a soft click and the door soon followed. 

~**~ 

"Yaaawwwwnnnnn.........." Syaoran stretched lightly and rolled over, greeted by the back of Sakura, rolled off into her own little ball to keep some of the warmth that was lost when he moved. "Mmm?" Sleepily he opened his eyes and pushed himself up. His skin felt a little sticky so he decided to get a bath before waking up the sleeping girl next to him. Wearily, he made his way to his girlfriend's closet and moved her cloths to the side so he could get to his small section. It consisted of five pairs of pants and about fifteen of his shirts. 

Deciding to wear his black drawstring pants and white silk shirt, he made his way to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath. 

~**~ 

"Syaoran? Syaoran wa doko?" Sakura called out, pulling her shirt on. 

"Here." He answered, causing hr to spin around, startled. This earned her a grin. 

"Mou. Hentai." She accused, walking over to him and taking a brush from his hand. "And You're supposed to dry your hair after a bath." She brushed his hair a little for him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, actually. My ribs don't hurt and my wrist feels like nothing ever touched it." 

"Good." She thumped his chest. "Because you promised to treat me to lunch after your soccer game." 

"Damn, I forgot all about it!" Syaoran ran to the closet to grab his soccer gear. "Where is it!?" 

"Jaaaaaan." Sakura announced, producing a blue duffle bag. "I got everything together while you were in the shower." 

"Sakura, you're the best!" He gave her a big hug and spun her around. "What would I do without you?" 

"You'd be off the team, that's for sure." She replied, adding a quick kiss to his nose. "I got a few more things to add to my cheerleader bag, so help me." 

"Hai," 

~*In England, four days ago*~ 

"There is a letter for you, Eriol-san." Kaho spoke softly to the young man who sat in front of a tree reading a book in Latin. 

"Hm? Arigato." He reached up and took it from her, while using his other hand to brush some of his waist long hair from his shoulder. His moves were graceful, fluid, like a mature adult. The illusion, however, was shattered when he crunched on some chips and wiped his hands on the jeans he wore before tearing open the letter. 

Kaho sighed. Teenagers. 

~**~ 

Eriol sat down in front of his computer and inserted the small CD that was in the letter. 

"Hiiiiiiiii!" 

Eriol jumped back in his chair, startled at the sudden greeting. The screen lit up, showing the gang. It was Tomoyo who had greeted him first. 

"Yo, Eriol." Syaoran greeted, leaning on the chair Tomoyo sat in. Sakura was next to him, waving happily. "We miss ya!" Tomoyo continued. 

"Well, not all of us." Syaoran joked. 

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs, causing Eriol to chuckle a little. "Be nice." She whispered softly. "Anyway," She looked at the camera on Tomoyo's computer. "You're over due for a visit!" 

"It's been more than six months!" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly. " Come on back home!" 

"That is his home." Syaoran stated, once more getting elbowed. "Ow . . . " 

"Eriol-kun." Sakura addressed. Leaning over Tomoyo with a grin. "Tomoyo offered you a place in her room." 

"S-Sakura-chan!" 

Syaoran laughed and the screen was cut off. 

~**~ 

"Your friends?" Spinel asked at the dinner table. 

"Un." Eriol took a bite of steak. "We'll be leaving for Tomoeda in two days." 

"We're going back!?" Akizuki jumped and glomped Eriol. "Yatta! Wait for me To-ya!" 

"This'll be fun." Spinel commented, monotone. 

~*present time*~ 

"This should work." Eriol told himself as he looked at a house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was nice none the less. 

The contractor sighed to himself. "Look, kid, this piece of land is really expensive." 

"Un, I would imagine so." Eriol replied, looking around again. 

Once more the contractor sighed. Like an eighteen year old kid would be able to afford this. Even though he looked wealthy, he was already told his parents were in a different country. 

"I'll take it." Eriol finally decided. "How much?" 

"About--" His eyes went wide as the kid in front of him pulled out several wads of one hundred dollar bills. 

"Okay if I pay in cash?" 

~**~ 

"Eriol?" 

Eriol blinked before turning around. "Hn?" 

"Dude, when did you get here?" Takashi almost bowed, but rethought it and extended his hand fore a shake. "Its been a while." 

"Yeah. I just got here yesterday. Would you happen to know where I can find Sakura-san and Syaoran-kun?" 

"I think Sakura should be at home, Syaoran should be at his apartment. Unless they are on a date....no, wait.... They won their soccer game, so they have to play again." 

"Soccer in the winter?" 

"Indoor fields. They made a winter season for a fund raiser." 

"Maybe they'll let me play..." 

~**~ 

Syaoran slid into the open field, sword drawn and a fire spell ready just in case. What his eyes saw didn't surprise him any. Several demons were in a field, a trail of blood following them. Luckily it was night and the attacks on civilians were not seen. Regretfully, he didn't make it in time to save the life that was being drug behind the creatures. 

Wasting no more time, Syaoran dove into the battle. 

~*Syaoran*~ 

I slice the back of the first demon, letting out my battle cry as I go for another. These were small fry, I could tell by the little magical power they gave off. The mean ones were several grades higher on the power scale. 

Three enemies turn to face me and a few others circle to surround the area so I couldn't run. Slowly I reach into my pocket and press a button on the cell phone I always keep with me. I had just enough time to hit auto-dial one before I was lunged at. 

Jumping aside, I swing my sword down and across the beast, cutting it in three parts and spraying blood on the ground. 

"Hai, Sakura des." I hear the phone pick up. 

"Rooooaaawwwww!" 

The screech came from behind my and I yell out in pain as three claws gash my back. I had not expected them to distract me by letting one of their own die. Faintly I hear Sakura scream out my name over the phone and felt my eyes glaze over. 

The world went black. 

~*Sakura*~ 

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" 

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo ask, worried. 

I don't take time to answer her. Without thinking, I dash to her window and jump out, calling out for my wand in the process. The wings appear on my back and I feel myself being lifted up by their power. He wasn't far. I could feel him. 'Hold on, Syaoran.....I'm coming.' 

~**~ 

I land on the snowy field to see two figures standing. As I got closer I realized that one figure was supporting the other. My feet splash through the melted blue snow turned slush as I get closer. When I could see the survivors clearly I gasp. 

"Eriol-kun!" 

Eriol looks at me slowly. "If I had known this was going on, I would of came sooner...." 

I kneel next to him and he lets me take Syaoran into my arms. "Did you save him? All I heard was his scream when he called." 

"No, when I got here, all of these.....these monsters were on the ground, dissolving and melting their snow.....with blood?.....It's blue." 

"Un..." I move some of Syaoran's hair from his face and plant a small kiss on his forehead. "How on earth could he fight so many and still be alive......" A tear hits hit bleeding face and I cry. 

~**~ 

"He's okay now." Eriol reports, walking in Tomoyo's room and laying the bandaged boy on one of the beds. 

"Syaoran....." I go and sit next to the bedside and take his hand gently. He was laying on his back, but slightly on his side. Bandages were wrapped around his body from his chest down to his waist with dull red barely visible in slash marks. Both his arms were wrapped and his right leg was bandaged with a brace to keep it straight. 

"....And that's what's been going on." I hear Tomoyo finish a story. I guess she was filling in Eriol on the past events. 

"I don't know what's going on." He admits honestly. "I have no knowledge of these kind of monsters. There not cards.....Clow didn't make cards so....so violent. " He took a breath. "I counted thirty bodies when I found Syaoran." He admitted, turning to me. "So they either attack in groups or one powerful one?" 

I nod slowly. "They come out of a red magic circle. Its different than ours. They only have a large circle with a smaller one in it. Between them are some funny symbols I can't make out, nor read." 

Eriol nodded grimly. "I'll start my research first thing tomorrow. From what I heard, Syaoran healed very quickly last time, so maybe it'll happen again." 

"I hope so....." I said softly, looking at the boy in front of me, struggling for breath.   



	2. Legendary Dark Knight Syaoran

*sighs* Geeze, I wasn't kidding when I said it'd be a while, huh? Well, before you get mad at me for leaving you hanging, let me tell you why It took so long..... 

Remember my girlfriend previously stated? Well, we broke up. It was a mutual break-up, but I still felt really bad about it, and wasn't fit to be seen for a day or two......or three... Well, I took it rather hard. I'm alive and well now, thanks to Angel, my best friend and much more. Love ya, babe. 

Another reason? Ever see Saber Marionette J? Well, I'm not surprised if you say no. It's not very popular yet in America. Ya see, Its 25 episodes long, and has a 6 ep OVA with it. Something else that's cool, It has a 26 episode following series called Saber Marionette J to X. I've yet to see J to X as of posting this, but I'm hitting Ebay when this is done. The point is, its a great series and I highly recommend you picking up a tape or DVD of it. The DVD is only 40 bucks for 9 eps in a cool 2-disc DVD set! GO GET IT! When you get the DVD, IM me and lets talk about it! YEAH! 

The Fanfic? Oh yeah, its here too, look below for it. Warning: this is basically an info chapter.   


Ahhhhhhh...... Instant Ramen. Life just don't get any better than this. Well, life would be better, considering the several books in front of me. Why did Clow like Latin so much? Personally, I think that Japanese is better. Its nice, respectful, and a hell of a lot easier to speak than English. So why did he choose Latin? I'll never understand Clow....Even if I was him..... 

Syaoran May Cry   
** By:**   
Satashi 

Syaoran slowly turned over in the bed and moaned lightly deep in his throat. Tomoyo looked up from her book and smiled at him. 

"Good Morning." She greeted him, reaching over and offering him a glass of water as he sat up. 

The young boy chose to drink before speaking, and was glad he did so when the cool liquid slid down his thought and quenched his thirst and allowed him once more to breath properly. "Ohayo.." 

"Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun are in the kitchen." She informed him. "It's my turn to look after you." 

"Look.....after me?" 

"Hai.... you have been unconscious for three days now." 

"Nani!?" Syaoran quickly threw the covers off him, but regretted it drastically when his body felt like it ripped apart. "Ugh!" Without thinking, he grabbed his sides and held himself. 

"Don't move!" She told him matter-of-factly. "You are still healing." She patted his head and lead him back to the bed. "I'll go get Sakura-chan. She'll be so happy!" 

~**~ 

' I feel a heck of a lot better now.' Syaoran thought to himself as he slid on an oversized shirt and some loose pants. His bandages were reduced to very few after his bath, and he found himself feeling a lot better now that he was refreshed and clean. 

Knock knock. 

"Hai?" 

"Syaoran!?" Sakura shouted as she burst into the room and wrapped him in a hug. "You're okay!" 

"Of course." He replied, wincing at the tight embrace. "But I'll snap in two if you don't let go." 

"Hoe? " She let him go. "Gomen ne." 

"Hate to break this up, but I finally found something about what's been going on." Eriol said, leaning on the doorframe. 

"Eriol." Syaoran nodded. "Nice to see you again." He gave the boy a smirk. "And don't get used to hearing that." 

The reincarnation of Clow mearly nodded. "Un. Come. You'll need to sit down for this." 

~**~ 

"Here's the deal." Eriol stated seriously. They were all sitting at Sakura's dinning room table with a large book in the middle, facing Eriol. "The demons are from a person named Mundas. The ones that attack in groups are nothing more than possed marionettes, and the others that Li-kun fought lastly were called 'Shadows'. A person named Dante fought them a long, long time ago with the help of a girl, Trish. They beat Mundas and sealed him back into the underworld." 

"Sounds strangely familiar." Syaoran stated, taking this in. 

"It should, a similar storyline was placed in a game for the PS2." Eriol responded, deadly serious. "But this isn't a game, as you know." 

"Ugh, I know." 

"Anyway," Sakura interrupted. "Continue, please. How did Dante beat him?" 

"Dante was the son of a great demon." The blue haired boy explained. "He had the blue blood of a devil flowing in his veins. That, along with some powerful guns and weaponry, gave him the power he needed to succeed. However, the most important thing he had was his ability to go 'Devil Trigger'." 

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked, coming in from the kitchen and setting down tea cups with hot tea. "Sounds frightening." 

"Oh, it was." Eriol agreed. "Dante had three modes of this ability: Alastor, Ifrit, and Sparda." 

"Wasn't the first two summonable demons?" Syaoran asked, drinking. "I studied on them when I was being taught magic." 

"Un. Alastor is a being of lightning. Ifrit is of fire. Sparda was the name of Dante's father." 

"Since..... none of us can do this 'Devil trigger' thing, I'm guessing we need the weapons?" 

"Need: no. Want: yes." Eriol advised. "We can beat the demons without them, but they would help us tremendously." He drank slowly. "I suggest we try to find these weapons and put them to good use, ne?" 

"I'm game." Syaoran nodded. 

"Un." Sakura touched Syaoran's hand. 

"Count me in." Tomoyo agreed. 

"Yosh." Eriol grabbed a scroll and rolled it on the table as Sakura got the book up. "Here's the plan." 

~**~ 

Eriol: We'll split into two groups... 

Syaoran handed the person by the door two plane tickets and nodded when he was ushered to the first class section with Sakura. 

Eriol: Syaoran, Sakura, You two will head to the island where Dante fought Mundas. The closest plane will take you out of Japan, to another island. From there, head east. You won't miss it. I'm sure the powerful aura is still lingering. 

Syaoran sat down in the comfy seat and smiled at Sakura when she sat down next to him 

Syaoran: Where will you go? 

Eriol: We will go to the national museum in England. Dante's guns were kept there after they were sold reclaimed after being sold on the black market. 

Sakura looked around the plane nervously. Last time they had split up, they had almost died in the final fight. Looking to Syaoran, she found comfort in his smile. It would be okay.... Their love had always let them come through somehow. This wouldn't be any different. 

Eriol: Syaoran, Ebony and Ivory should still the on the island. 

Syaoran: Who? 

Tomoyo: Dante named his guns. One is white and the other is black. 

In the next airplane, Eriol and Tomoyo sat down in their seats after putting up their carry-on luggage. Eriol almost immediately took out a book written in Latin and started to read from it. Tomoyo took out an audio recorder and started to keep an audio diary of their current events so far. 

Syaoran: I can't use guns! 

Eriol: these aren't your normal every day guns, Syaoran. Combined with Dante's Devil power, they shoot bullets of energy, taken from your own soul. No one person could keep them for over a week without passing out in battle. After seen as a curse by one thug turned collector, he dropped them back on the island they were found from an airplane. 

Syaoran:.... Fine, I'll find them 

Eriol: Be careful when you shoot. 

Syaoran: Un. 

~**~ 

Night. A peaceful time for some, but trouble for others. Yue stood on the battle field and surveyed the damage. Keroberus padded through the blood ridden snow and sighed. 

"The attacks are getting stronger." 

"They will make it back in time. Until then, we'll protect Tokyo." 

"Ah." 

~**~ 

"Eriol?" 

"Hmm." 

"What was Dante like?" 

Eriol sighed and closed his book. Everyone else was already asleep, so he could tell his partner a little about what he knew. "Well, Dante was the son of the Legendary dark knight Sparda. Sparda realized a sense of justice in him and raised up to rule the underworld until his death. Dante has the power of his father, but not the same sense of justice. He lived as a free-lance mercenary that would only take certain jobs. If he was uninterested, he wouldn't take the job, not even for a stack of Yen to the ceiling." 

"You mean jobs about the underworld?" 

"Well, not just that. You see, he lost his brother and mother to some people when he was younger. I think he might of fought to find them. I'm not sure." 

"Oh." 

"Well, if he fought and sealed Mundas, he can't be that bad of a guy, right? 

~**~ 

Syaoran shifted the sleeping Sakura on his back and walked into the hotel. It was late, and only a few people were around at this time of night. Two of which, were the receptionists. 

"May I help you, sir?" 

"Un. I need a room for the night." Syaoran shifted his girlfriend again and reached for his credit card in his pocket. "Here ya go." 

"The woman behind the desk smiled and took the card. "Name, please?" 

"Li Syaoran." 

"Just a moment please, Li-san." Several clicking sounds were heard as she scanned the hotel for a vacancy. "We have a double on the second floor, or a single on the third? Any preferences?" 

"A single will be fine." He replied with a smile. "I need to conserve my vacation money." 

A nod and giggle. "Hai." She typed some more and slid the card through a reader. "What are you going to do here in our lovely town?" 

"We are going to the island off the coast to explore the old castle." 

The person behind the desk almost dropped his card. "The castle!?" Syaoran bit his tongue. Maybe Mundas was expecting them to do that and sent spies! "I wouldn't recommend going there, sir. Its dangerous." 

Syaoran carefully weighed his words. "It's okay. I have a crew with me, we'll stay together.... It's for an architect dig.." It wasn't completely a lie. 

The lady slowly nodded. "Just be careful." She handed him his credit card back and a key-card with it. "Your room in the fifth from the elevator on the right, room 305." 

"Domo." 

~**~ 

A man with white hair turned the corner and looked at the door in front of him. A sword with a dragon handle and a 5 foot blade coming out of his mouth was impaled in a figure of a girl. The man blinked, as if words were whispered in his head. 

Lightning fast, the sword lunged out of the door and impaled him, tacking the poor guy to the ground with blood oozing under him, matching the blood red cloak that he wore. Time stood still for a moment, then another. Finally, the body jerked as the impaled heart beat again. The man opened his eyes, and smirked. Pushing himself up with will power alone, he forced his body to actually move up the blade. When he reached the abnormally big handle and guard, he showed no signs of slowing down. He pulled his body through it and stood straight up. Then, without pausing, he turned and grabbed the sword in his hand and yanked it from the ground. Holding it above his head, he let out a war cry, and lighting struck the sword from the sky above the glass opening above him- now in shatters. 

Time slowed down to the man as he swung his new weapon around, getting the feel for it. After ten or eleven thrust, swings, and moves, he decides to keep the sword. The second he stopped moving, the glass shards finally hit the ground. Speed was obviously great with this person. 

The man smiled in his own special way before moving to the door. 

~**~ 

Syaoran sat up straight in his bed in a silent scream. Images were still fresh in his mind. The sword, the blood, the man. 

Panting, he brought a sweat covered hand to his face and placed it lightly on himself. His eyes were still dilated and his mouth could not seem to get enough air into it. His shaking body somehow made it from the bed and into the bathroom. Syaoran's hand automatically went for the light switch to illuminate his view. When the light came on, he found his eyes to adjust instantly. He would of found that strange, but the poor boy's eyes were fixed in the mirror, where he saw the man in his dream. 

"Yo, son." It greeted him with a light, one-motion wave and carefree, yet serious smirk. 

~~**~~ 

That wraps things up for this post. I don't know when the next part will be out, because I'm thinking of starting a SMJ Fanfic.....No, I'm not dropping this one, I'll work both at the same time. Thanks for all my supporters. Feel free to E-mail me or IM me.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
